Le présent
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Elle a dit qu'Il viendrait si j'étais sage. Et Lui, il ne m’oublierait pas. Il n’oubliait jamais personne. POV Jeune Harry


Super court. Sans doute vais-je mettre èa la suite plusieurs trucs aussi minuscules si jamais j'en écrit. Ça se trouvait dans la lignée des : Ah tiens, un texte perdu dans les profondeurs inexplorées ou du moins oubliées de mon vieux laptop. Finissons-le et publions le donc. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Bisou

* * *

**_Le présent_**

Elle a dit qu'Il viendrait si j'étais sage.

J'ai lavé la maison parce qu'elle dit que tout doit être propre pour l'occasion. J'ai déblayé l'entrée et décoré l'extérieur. Mes doigts sont encore tout froids, même si je les frotte. Mon nez coule et elle refuse que je m'approche d'eux pour ne pas les contaminer.

Mais qui voudrait être malade, après tout ?

J'ai cuisiné le repas. Mon ventre gronde. C'était trop bon alors il n'en reste plus. J'ai mangé ce qu'il restait de petits pois lorsqu'elle ne regardait pas.

Tout est parfait, je m'en suis occupé. J'ai même cuisiné des cookies et servit le lait et le thé sans rien dire, sans en renverser une goutte sur le tapis du salon.

Tout brille. Tout est parfait.

Elle m'a dit que ça suffirait peut-être.

Je suis allé mettre mon pyjama et me suis glissé sous ma couverture. Il faisait un peu froid. J'ai fermé mes yeux très forts, m'efforçant d'être sourd et de faire le moins de bruit possible.

J'entendais leurs voix dans le salon alors qu'ils finissaient leur collation tout en parlant de tout et de rien, des progrès de Dudley et des commérages de quartier. Mes muscles étaient si fatigués que bientôt, tout est devenu flou et que je suis tombé profondément endormi.

Les éclats de rire m'ont réveillé, quelques heures plus tard. Le corps frissonnant d'excitation, j'ai serré les couvertures élimées de toutes mes forces. Je sentais le fumet des hors d'œuvres et du repas que j'avais préparé pour faire honneur à cette journée. La seule où j'avais un peu d'espoir d'être heureux. Pour une fois, mon bonheur ne dépendait pas d'eux, mais bien de Lui.

Et Lui, il ne m'oublierait pas. Il n'oubliait jamais personne. Je l'ai lu dans un livre que Dudley a lancé aux ordures parce qu'il avait trop de pages. Tante Pétunia a confirmé un peu plus tard.

J'ai ouvert la porte du placard en prenant garde à ce qu'elle ne grince pas lorsque tous sont allés de coucher en faisant branler l'escalier. J'ai marché sur la pointe des pieds, me disant que le moindre bruit suspect me vaudrait une bonne raclée, surtout aujourd'hui.

Dehors, le jour se levait. Les rayons de soleil faisaient étinceler la neige et je trouvais ça magnifique, mais moins que le sapin qui trônait dans la maison, dans un coin du salon. Je me suis agenouillé devant tous les présents déposés là et auprès desquels jamais je n'aurais dû me trouver. J'aurais pu les abîmer parce que je suis très maladroit.

J'ai lu les noms sur les étiquettes. Il y en avait une trentaine environ, mais je n'ai pas compté réellement. Je n'ai pas regardé les plus gros parce que je savais bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être pour moi. C'était évident.

Il y avait un sac en papier brun derrière un paquet multicolore. Mes mains tremblaient tellement que j'ai eu peur de le déchirer juste en l'effleurant. Dessus, il y avait écrit mon nom avec un feutre noir.

**Harry**

J'avais envie de pleurer. J'avais tellement travaillé et le Père Noël ne m'avait pas oublié, cette année. Moi aussi, j'avais un présent ! Un vrai ! Un juste pour moi !

Je risquais une gifle mais je m'en foutais un peu alors je l'ai ouvert sans plus attendre, me disant que de toute façon, ma présence ne les dérangerait pas dans quelques heures. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je gâche les moments en famille. Sûrement ne se doutaient-ils même pas que j'avais pu recevoir un cadeau moi aussi.

Dans le sac, il y avait une chaussette.

J'ai cligné des yeux, cherchant l'autre, parce que les chaussettes, ça vient par paire, non ?

Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre paquet pour moi sous l'arbre.

C'était une chaussette grise. Avec un trou au talon. Et elle ne sentait pas très bon. Elle n'était pas à ma taille non plus.

Je suis retourné dans mon placard avec ma chaussette.

Je suis monté dans mon lit après avoir gentiment chassé une bestiole qui tentait de squatter un peu de chaleur. Y'avait pas assez de place pour nous deux, que je lui ai expliqué avec diplomatie.

J'ai glissé la chaussette sous mon oreiller, de peur que Dudley ne la vole. Mais avant, je l'ai serrée très fort contre moi, parce que j'avais peur de me réveiller un peu plus tard et qu'elle n'y soit plus. Je lui ai sourit, et j'ai remercié le Père Noël.

Si je suis sage encore, j'aurai sûrement la deuxième l'an prochain.

FIN


End file.
